The Epiphany: Duncan & Courtney
by MoonLitRomance
Summary: An Epiphany: A usually sudden manifestation or perception of the essential nature or meaning of something. Who's to say a certain C.I.T can't have one? A romance and humor filled story of two people we've grown to know and love.
1. Chapter 1

**( feel free to play any music of your choice in the background...i recomend, as cheesy as it may sound, romantic piano music. from Roy Todd, Yanni, or Yiruma)**

**Chapter 1:**

The sun had just peaked over the hills allowing it to shine through the trees. The early morning breeze danced through the air picking up leaves and floating them along the current. The camp was quiet and still. Cabin 3 was the first to be hit with the new light. It shimmered in through the curtains gap and reveled small dust partials amongst the air.

Courtney squinted her eyes before opening them. She watched the dust particles float before rolling to her back. With a quick sigh, she sat up and stretched silently as to not wake anyone else. The clock said 6:45. She awoke at this time every morning. It was only natural for a lady to wake early and get a started for the day. She didn't mind it so much. She was used to it and always had the showers to her self for a good hour, even if she didn't need that much time. She grabbed her shower bag and clean clothes and tiptoed out of the cabin.

The bare feet stepped out on the porch of the small cabin. The cool wood felt good on her feet. She looked over to the lake. The sun was just starting to glisten on the water. She always loved the lighting at dawn. She took a deep breath and headed over toward the showers. Her hand reached for the knob but was interrupted by the door swinging open. Startled, she tripped over her feet and began to loose balance on the edge of the top step. She let out a small yelp as she closed her eyes.

"I got-cha." Said a low voice in a soothing tone. A warm hand reached out and took her arm pulling her up before she fell.

She opened her eyes after she was sure she was stable. Duncan stood in front of her in nothing but his shorts. The sun reflected off the water droplets on his skin. His hair was dripping wet and obviously not styled yet. The highlights were mixed in with his natural color. The water ran down his neck, along his broad shoulders, and down his chest. It went trickling along the bumps of his abs until it ended its journey at the rim of his pants that were low around his waist. A small puddle of water formed at his feet as the water dripped down from his hair and along his legs and to his calf muscles. He wasn't warring any of his piercing either.

She stood their trying not to stare but was loosing that battle quickly. Her eyes were wider than normal and she opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. He took not of this and a confused look came over him.

"Don't worry princess, I saved you plenty of hot water." He said rolling his eyes and letting go of her arm. He figured she was worried, as usual; that he had come along first and completely ruined it before she got to it. He walked past her drying his hair with a small white towel.

"Thanks…" she managed to say after coming back to reality. Duncan looked over his shoulder slightly. "…for catching me, that wouldn't have been a pretty sight." She finished hoping he heard her.

"Some people would beg to differ…" he mumbled under his breath. He turned around to face her. "Any time." He said with a sly smile. He turned back and headed towards the dock. She watched him walk away. She caught herself smiling and hurried into the showers. She set her bag down on the ground and looked into the mirror. Her eyes had small bags underneath them, nothing a shower couldn't fix however. Her hair was slightly messed up, and her cheeks were flushed.

"Did I really let him see me like this?" she asked her self out loud. She shook her head. "Than again…what do I care?" she said in a slight annoyed voice.

She noticed a small jar on the side of the sink. She picked it up to read the label. It was hair gel, most likely Duncan's. A small smile slid onto her face. Again noticing it, she quickly put the jar down and began to undress. She folded her clothes neatly in a pile and started the water.

The hot water felt good. Steam filled the room. She turned the water off after she was finished and reached for her towel. She wrapped herself before exiting the shower. She opened the shower door to find Duncan in front of the mirror.

"What are you doing in here?" she yelled.

"Chill, I just need the mirror for a minute." He responded fixing his hair. "I thought you'd still be in the shower."

"Well im not!" she yelled at him again.

"I can see that." He said looking slightly over at her.

"Don't look at me, im not clothed!" He said clenched her towel tighter.

"Sorry…." He said between quiet chuckles as he turned back to the mirror.

"But you're breaking the rules. Boys and Girls can't be in the bathroom at the same time." She said.

"Pretty bad ass, I know." He responded calmly.

"You could have told me you were in here." She stated hiding behind the shower door.

"Ya, but that wouldn't have been as much fun." he responded looking her way again with a small smile. She peaked from behind the door. She grabbed a hair towel and began to wrap her hair.

"Is it hard to style your hair by your self?" she questioned. Might as well make conversation.

"Nahh…. you get used to it after a while, but it was hard at first." He responded. "But there is always one spot I can never seem to get right in the front.

"Maybe I can help." She said quietly. He looked over at her.

"Sure, give it a shot." He said handing her the gel. She took a small amount and rubbed it along his hair in the very front keeping it soft, but making sure it would stay in place.

"Perfect." She said with a small giggle.

"Well done." He responded looking down at her. He hadn't realized how close they were standing.

"B-but you um…haven't even checked it in the mirror yet." She said holding his gaze. She couldn't look away. He really did have nice eyes, if you took the time to notice. They were bright blue with a shade of aqua mixed in.

"Don't need to…I just have a feeling." He said reaching his hand up and placing it on her shoulder. She took a small shift forward and her towel fell to the ground. She yelped quickly retrieving it.

"Crap!" she said tying back up.

"I'm not looking! I promise!" he said looking up at the ceiling. His cheeks were red. Quit frankly, it was impossible to have not seen a small glimpse.

"I told you to listen to the rules Duncan!" she said annoyed.

"Hey it wasn't my fault, that towel has a mind of its own." He said jokingly. "But I get it…peace out princess." He said heading out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

He emerged from the bathrooms into the cool morning air. It made his cheeks tingle. They were still hot and red. He looked over to the lake to see the sun getting higher. The wind swirled at his feet creating a small tornado or leaves and dust. He sighed and smiled to himself as he shook his head.

"Dude! You ok?" asked a voice. Duncan looked up to see Owen coming toward him.

"Ya, everything's fine." He stated.

"Cool, whats up with your face?" Owen asked.

"Excuse me?" said Duncan. He crossed his arms and raised one eyebrow.

"Its all red." Responded Owen.

"Oh…well its just really hot in the shower room." he said unfolding his arms.

"I was just on my way to take one." Said Owen walking past him.

"I wouldn't. Courtney is still in there." He said calling after him. Owen turned around and looked at Duncan, then back at the showers. He repeated it twice then smiled.

"Duncan you dog you!" he said running to pat him on the back. Duncan shoved him off.

"It's not like that dude. I went in to fix my hair and she was in there, covered up might I add. Anyway she wasn't too happy about it so I'd wait until she comes out." He said storming off to the dock.

Courtney came out carrying a bag with her hair still in a towel. "Good morning Owen." She said with a smile. There greeting had become part of the morning routine due to the fact that they were both early risers.

"Morning Courtney!" said Owen as he walked up the steps to the showers. "Why are you always up so early?"

"Well a lady should always be up at dawn and ready to start the day." She said placing her hands on her hips proudly.

"Uh-hu. So why do you think Duncan's always up early?" he asked scratching his head.

"Since when is he up early? He's always the last one to get to the mess hall. I'm pretty sure today was a one time thing, I would have ran into him every morning if it wasn't." she said looking over at the dock to see him sitting on the edge.

"No, I bunk with him and I always wake up to him getting up around 6:00 and leaves." Said Owen looking at Courtney. Her gaze was fixated toward the dock like she wasn't paying attention. "Did you even hear me?" he asked.

"Ya I heard you, he always gets up at 6:00." She said still staring.

"Right. Well I need to shower so I'll see you later." He said entering the shower room. Courtney stood on the porch for a while watching Duncan. He seemed to be making small hand gestures as if he were talking to himself. She looked down for a moment to take a step when a strange sensation came over her. She looked up quickly to see Duncan looking over at her from the dock. He quickly looked away.

Duncan sat at the edge of the dock looking at his reflection. He stared at it thinking and being oblivious to the world around him. He was startled by the appearance of Courtney's reflection next to his.

"Geez!" he said lying back on his back to look up at her. "I take it that was payback for scaring you in the shower?" he said crossing his hands behind his head.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked sitting down.

"Nothing really, just thinking." He said.

"Owen says your always wake up super early."

"Ya." He said answering her.

"How come I've never seen you around camp? I'm always up at 6:45 to get started." She asked.

"I usually go for a walk in the woods, but I woke up late this morning and decided the dock would be fine." He stated. He looked up at her from were he was lying. "Sorry for messing up your morning routine." He apologized.

"It's ok. I didn't mind that much." She said looking down at him from where she was sitting.

"Since when you not mind a mess up?" he asked still looking at her.

"Since when do you apologize?" she countered. A small smile crept on to her face. The sun was now lighting up the sky with colors of orange and pink. It shown into her eyes and made them sparkles. They became a warm amber color and were locked on Duncan's.

"Well…I uh, I guess there's a first time for everything." He said trying to look away. He cleared his throat and got up. "Im starving, how about you?"

Courtney nodded yes and Duncan reached out his hand offering to help her up. She hesitated at first but then took it. His hand was surprisingly soft and warm. Her hand fit perfectly in his without being over powered by his masculine hand. He pulled her up gently and gracefully. She didn't even need to help him by pushing off with her feet. Duncan smiled at her softly letting his hand linger for a moment. They walked over to the mess hall chatting about what the challenge of the day could be.

After breakfast the campers were ordered to report to the middle of camp for there daily challenge. They all assembled into a small group. Only nine campers were left. Geoff, Bridgette, Courtney, Duncan, Owen, Gwen, Trent, LeShawna, and Heather. Chris made his entrance with Cheff following.

"Alright campers! Today's challenge will not take physical work, but it will pin you against each other and help you find out what others really think of you. Its Superlatives time! I will hand each of you a survey with the same questions on them. You will write down the name of the person here who you feel best represents the superlative." He said while handing out pencils and survey sheets to everyone.

The campers all went off to find private areas to fill out there surveys. When everyone finished, they all met back at the center of camp and turned in there sheets to be tallied. Chris then handed out planks of wood held together by two rings. Each plank of wood had one campers name on it.

"I have tallied up all the superlatives. Now for the challenge rules. I will call out the superlative and you have to choose whom you thought the majority of campers chose as the winner. You will use the wooden plank flipbook provided for you to flip to the persons name and then hold it up. If you get an answer wrong you are out and have to sit on the bench for the reminder of the game." He explained. "Now lets get started!"

"This should be easy." Stated Heather as she stood in line board as usual.

"Ok. Who is most likely to be bitten by and alligator?" he asked. The campers flipped to their choices.

Geoff, Bridgette, Courtney, Duncan, Trent, Gwen, LeShawna, and Heather all chose Duncan. Owen chose himself.

"Owen is the only one to get it wrong. Sorry man, your out. Claim your area on the bench." Said Chris. "Next, who is most likely to become a motivational speaker?"

Everyone chose LeShawna and was right.

"Most likely to become a supermodel with a since of humor?" asked Chris.

All the campers flipped to Bridgette except for Heather whom chose her self.

"Sorry Heather but your wrong. To the bench!" exclaimed Chris.

"What ever, this game is stupid anyway." She said crossing her arms and sitting as far form Owen as she possibly could.

"You all picked me? Awww thanks you guys." Said Bridgette blushing.

"Most likely to join a nudist colony." Said Chris. All the campers picked Owen and got it right. " Most likely to be on a reality show."

Trent, Gwen, Duncan, and Bridgette flipped to Geoff. Geoff, LeShawna, and Courtney flipped to Bridgette. Those who chose Geoff were right and the others were sent to the bench.

"Ok. Trent, Gwen, Duncan, and Bridgette are the only ones left. Who is most likely to have a line of action figures made after them?" Chris went on.

Everyone flipped to Geoff and got it right.

"That's my girl!" yelled Geoff from the bench to Bridgette.

"Most likely to write a dirty song about you." Said Chris.

Duncan chose himself and so did Trent and Bridgette. Gwen flipped to Trent.

"Those who picked Duncan are correct. Sorry Gwen, off to the bench." Said Chris flipping to a new card.

"You thought I would write a dirty song?" asked Trent as she walked by him.

"You are the musician." She said sitting down.

"Most likely to become a singing sensation." Said Chris.

Duncan and Bridgette flipped to Trent. Trent flipped to Owen.

"Sorry Trent. Should have picked yourself." Said Chris. Trent walked over to the bench and sat next to Gwen.

"What happened? You should have totally gotten that one." Said Gwen.

"I started to miss you." He said putting his arm around her. She smiled.

"Most likely to have beautiful children." Said Chris.

Duncan and Bridgette flipped to Courtney. "Both of you are correct." Said Chris. LeShawna put her hand on Courtney's shoulder and smiled. Courtney looked up at Duncan who was trying not to look. His cheeks were red. Bridgette who noticed looked over at Courtney and winked.

"Most likely to become a movie star by accident." Said Chris.  
Bridgette flipped to Gwen and Duncan flipped to Bridgette. "Congrats Duncan, you got it right. You are the winner of the challenge." Said Chris ending the game. The croud on the bench cheered, all except Heather that is.

"So do I get a reward or something?" Duncan asked.

"Knowing the truth is the best reward." Said Chris letting the campers go back to their day.

"That's a rip off." Said Duncan as he sulked away to meet up with Geoff and Trent.

"So beautiful children hu?" said LeShawna to Courtney.

"I thought it was pretty sweet too. He could have chosen anyone but her chose you." Bridgette added.

"So. Its not like it means anything." Said Courtney in defense.

"Oh but it does girl and I cant believe you still haven't seen it. I mean come on, everyone knows he's got a thing for you." Said LeShawna placing her hands on her hips.

"Ya Courtney…I even think he knows himself, and that's saying something about Mr. Always late to breakfast and misses out on all the gossip." Said Bridgette using air quotes.

"He's only late because he's usually taking a walk in the woods or something. It's his time for thinking." Said Courtney.

"Really? He doesn't seem like the type of person who is like that." Said Bridgette.

"Well he is. If you took the time to get to know him you'd might see that he has a bit of a softer side to him too." Said Courtney getting offended.

"Chill girl. No need to get defensive." Said LeShawna trying to calm her down.

"How could you possibly think someone like him would like someone like me?" said Courtney. "He's always teasing with me and calling me princess."

"It's just like elementary school when you have a crush! Awww how sweet!" said Bridgette. "Maybe this is new for him and he doesn't know how to act?"

"Ya. Plus how could you not see it. You're the girl he cant get, that's what makes you so appealing to him." Added LeShawna. "Think about it."

Courtney just rolled her eyes. "I'm going for a walk."

"To think about…. you know who?" said Bridgette noticing Duncan and Geoff were coming with in hearing distance.

"No, to calm down form this dumb conversation that makes no since. Quite frankly I feel like I've wasted a half hour when I could be doing something productive." Said Courtney angered.

"Right." Said LeShawna.

"Whats going on ladies?" said Geoff walking over with Duncan. Trent had gone off to hang out with Gwen.

"Not much. How about you boys?" asked LeShawna?

"Just the same." Said Geoff putting his arm around Bridgett's waist to pull her in for a quick kiss. Courtney sighed and headed for the woods.

"Where are you off to princess?" asked Duncan.

"Just a walk." She said quickly.

"I'd be careful if I were you. I think there are some bears around. Last night my cabin heard some rustling sounds coming from outside and when we went to check, what ever made the sound was gone, but it left scratch marks all over the trash cans." Said Geoff.

"If it was scared of you coming out, it was probably a raccoon, not a bear." Said Courtney.

"Ya Courtney, maybe you shouldn't go, besides it looks like it's going to rain soon." Said Bridgette as Geoff kissed her neck.

"It's not like im going for a three hour hike, I'll be back in ten minutes." Courtney responded.

"Have fun, just don't break a nail." Said Duncan.

"Oh shut up Duncan." Said Courtney.

"Why don't you make me shut up. I know you want to." He said suggestively as he raised one eyebrow.

"You are so not worth my time." She said turning her back to the group. Her cheeks were starting to get warm. How could he just say that in front of everyone? Didn't he care what others thought about it?

"Giving in would be a lot eraser you know." He said jokingly. She made no comment on this and started into the woods.


	3. Chapter 3

The forest smelt fresh and rich with life. The sun shown through the trees letting thin rays of light hit the grass covered grown. It sparkled off of rocks. The wind picked up causing the sun to hide behind clouds. The forest had gone form enchanted to ire. Courtney walked along not paying attention to her surroundings. The silence was good for her thinking. How could he be so sweet at times, like giving DJ another bunny, and then turn into, well, she couldn't even find a word to describe it.

"Why can't I figure him out? I'm a freaking CIT for goodness sake. After the conversation I had with the group today I'm not sure of anything anymore. Could he really have feeling for me? "Thinking this brought new questions. What were her feelings for him? Did she really hate him as much as she thought, or was it because of who he was and who she was that it wasn't acceptable for a lady to have feelings for someone like him?

"Courtney what have you going to do with your self?" she asked herself out loud. A group of crows above her suddenly flew away cawing loudly. It startled her and she jumped. She checked her watch. It was broken.

"Great! Now I don't know how long I've been out here. It looks like it will start raining soon, I better head back. It's kind of creepy in here. It's funny I haven't seen any animals around here besides the stupid crows that scared the crap out of me." She thought as she kicked a pinecone into a near by bush. The bush rustled. "H-hello?" she said quietly. Her hands were starting to shake. She heard a low growl.

A large bear stood on its hind legs and stretched its arms out as it let out a loud roar. Its dark beady eyes were fixated on Courtney and it's claws positioned to swipe. "Nice bear." She said backing away. It roared again and she ran. "How does someone get the idea of a teddy bear form that?" he yelled running through the forest. She leaped over bushes and zig- zagged through trees. She heard it roar again behind her and she picked up the pace. She came to a large tree and proceeded to climb it. She knew bears could climb trees, but she hoped she was far enough that it wouldn't see her climbing and come after her. She heard the bear roar again but it was further off in the distance. It seemed to have given up on the chase. She sighed with relief until she noticed she couldn't move. Her shirt was snagged on a branch and wouldn't budge. Taking off her shirt wasn't an option, neither was yelling for help. The bear would come back if she did that.

She sat stranded in a tree, with a ripped shirt that would probably get worse, a broken watch, no way to get help, and of course… a chipped nail. "This is just absolutely wonderful! Hopefully LeShawna and Bridgette will come looking for me. Not that they would be able to find me. I don't even know were I am. This really sucks." She thought. "Stupid Duncan. Why me? Why does he have to pick on me, not to mention he'll get a kick out of my chipped nail if I ever get back to camp. Why can't he just leave me alone, or at least be sweeter around everyone? God why can't I figure him out? It would make this so much eraser." Her face was getting hot. She could feel her eyes starting to water. "Not now Courtney. Come on get a hold of your self." She said forcing a smile and trying to fight back the tears. It didn't work. A large tear fell slowly down her cheek and dripped off onto her hand. More began to follow it. The bushes below her began to rustle.  
"Well, I guess this is It." she said wiping her tears. If she was going to go, she was going to go with dignity.

"Tree climbing? I wouldn't have expect that from you." Said a low voice. Duncan stood at the bottom of the tree with his hands in his pockets.

"What are you, of all people, doing here?" she asked surprised to see him.

"Well it was getting late so I came out to bring you back. It took a while to find you after the bear incident thought." He said leaning against the tree.

"You followed me?" she said.

"I wouldn't say followed, more of-"

"Stalked?" she cut him off.

"Looking after you." He corrected her slightly annoyed. She smiled but quickly went back to her serious face. "So are you coming or not?" he asked.

"…I'm…stuck." She said as if she was admitting defeat. Duncan laughed.

"I am not surprised. I should have put money on that." He said still laughing but giving her a sympathetic smile. "Hold tight princess" he said climbing the tee.

"I don't want your help Duncan!" she said loudly.

"Just accept it and be quiet or the bear will come back, then we'll be dead." He said shaking his head and smiling. He fondled with her shirt on the branch.

"You mean I'll be dead. You can run away." she corrected him rolling her eyes.

"What you think I'd leave you?" he said looking up at her. "That's even mean for me…that like Heather mean." He said. She giggled. This brought a small smile to his face. "How did you get this so stuck?" he said pulling on the snag.

"I don't know?" she said looking away and wiping her eyes. He looked up.

"Were…were you crying?" he asked narrowing his eyes. She didn't answer. Her lower lip began to quiver again and she looked down. Duncan studied her for a moment before looking down at her shirt. He managed to get it un- stuck. "Your free now." He said.

"Thanks." She said in a quiet voice. A small tear escaped her eye and fell off her face onto his hand. He took her hand gently and she turned around. Tears slowly ran down her face. Her eyes were sad and vulnerable. "I'm sorry Duncan I just-"

"It's ok." He said reaching over to her shoulder and pulling her so she could lean on his. "It's ok Courtney. Don't apologize for crying." He said rubbing her arm with his hand. His voice was low and soothing. Her face was hot as it rested on his chest. She wondered if he felt it. She listened to his heartbeat. It was fast and rhythmic. She closed her eyes and let a few more tears flow before wiping her eyes. A low rumble of thunder traveled across the sky. They hadn't noticed the dark clouds looming around them.

"Crap." She said looking up at the sky. Duncan jumped down and landed on his feet with a thud.

"Come on." He said with his arms open for her to jump. She looked at him with hesitation. "Don't worry…you're prince will catch you. I promise." He said reassuring her.

"Prince?" she questioned.

"Of course. Every princess needs a prince." He said tilting his head with a smile.

"You…a prince. I wouldn't use them in the same sentence." She commented.

"I think you'd be surprised." He commented back. She closed her eyes and pushed off the branch. She felt the feeling of falling in her gut but not the feeling of the ground. Instead she felt two warm hands securely on her back and holding her legs up. "A perfect fit, wouldn't you say?" he said jokingly as he held her bridle style.

"Oh ya." She said sarcastically.

"You should give me more credit." He said tightening his grip. She looked up at him and met his gaze. She smiled and her eyes grew soft and warm. This caught him off guard and he began to blush. A small raindrop interrupted them and soon many followed.

"You have got to be kidding!" she yelled up at the sky. He put her down gently and the two stared to run.

"Do you know the way back to camp?" he asked

"No…do you?" she asked concerned.

"No. Now what?" he asked. "It's too dark to see, and the rain is getting heavier." He said staring out to the forest. It was dark and gray. The rain was cold against their skin.

"Maybe we should keep running." She said.

"And get even more lost? I don't think so." He said searching the forest. Their pace had slowed to a fast walk.

"Well what do you suggest?" she asked.

He was quiet for a moment still looking into the forest. His eyes were narrowed trying to make out shapes. "Over there, a shallow indentation in the cliff over there. It'll keep us dry while we think."

"A what?" she asked over the loud rain.

"A cave." He responded. "Follow me!" he headed over in the direction of the cave. Courtney followed but tripped on a root and fell to the ground. Her hand landed in something sharp and prickly. She gowned and quickly got up to follow him. They reached the cave and sat down against it's back. It wasn't deep or big, but it kept them dry away from the rain.

The rain fell hard as they caught their breaths. The water dripped form their hair and off their bodies.

"Fire." Said Duncan.

"Fire?" asked Courtney.

"I picked up some sticks while we headed over." He responded.

"What good will they be if they are wet?" she asked.

"I reached under bushes, water hadn't reached them yet, and hid them under my shirt." He responded making a pile of sticks and rubbing two together to get a spark.

"Oh…that was very smart. I wouldn't have thought of that." She said.

"Like I said, you should give me more credit." He said quietly.

"Your right…sorry." She said quietly.

"It's cool." He said looking over at her, then back at the sticks. He got a small stream of smoke to start but nothing more. "Well, maybe we wont have fire." Courtney crawled over to him and took the sticks form his hands and began to rub them together. The smoke thickened and tiny sparks flickered among the sticks until a small combustion occurred. The little fire took over the wood mound and became a light source and heat source.

"How did you-"

"You should give me a little more credit." She said smiling at him. His face looked impressed. His gaze was right on her eyes and his smile was soft. She blinked a few times. "What?" she asked.

He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He shook his head and looked away. "Nothing." He said smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

A sudden pain shot through her hand and she dropped the sticks. She let out a small grown and clenched to her left hand tightly. "Owww…" she said in pain.

"Whats wrong?" he asked.

"I think I hurt my hand. I tripped while following you and my hand landed in something sharp." She said still holding her hand close.

"Probably a patch of thorns, let me see." He said reaching over to her. He held her hand near the fire to see. There were a few scratches along her palm and blood was starting to leak out. "You should probably clean that." He said examining the cuts. With his hand still holing hers he reached out into the rain. The water flooded over her palm. After a few minutes of the rain, he brought her hand back and blew gently on it to dry.

She watched him, unable to look away. "Could he really be doing this?" she thought still gazing.

"All better." He said with a sigh. He looked up her from her hand. The fire glistened in his eyes. The glow reflected off his blue eyes and the shadows of dancing flames fluttered across his face. Courtney blushed and looked toward the fire.

"Ya, thanks Duncan." She responded looking shyly at him. The light of the fire hit her hair perfectly. Each strand glowed along with the embers, and her skin looked soft and smooth. The rain had begun to let up and soon enough, the stars emerged from behind the clouds to light up the night sky. "What time do you think it is?"

"Well I came to get you around 6:30, and it's been a good two, maybe even three hours so…I'd say around 9:00. Do you want to try and find camp?" he asked.

"It's too dark, besides I'm tired." She said stretching. Lets wait until morning?" she asked.

"Sure." He said. Courtney crawled over to him and laid her head in his lap facing up. He looked down at her surprised.

"What? You're comfortable…and save me the sarcastic comments ok." She said raising one eyebrow.

"Deal." He said relaxing his expression. He put one hand on her knee and the other messed with her hair.

"So what did you do to go to juvi?" she asked him.

"Mostly fights. Out of self defense that is…the other guy just happen to get the crap beat out of him which made me look bad." He responded. "But I did break into a house once."

"You broke into a house?" she asked surprised.

"Well, it's a long story…I didn't want to but things just happen." He responded rubbing her knee to calm her.

"We've got time." She responded.

"I don't know…I wouldn't want to bore you." He said. She just looked at him with big eyes. He sighed deeply. "Some friends of mine and myself were all part of this program that helps teens once they are released from juvi. Well we had been doing great until this family moved in down the street. Apparently one of the guys found out that they were loaded and saw a bunch of expensive stuff being moved in with them. He talked to the group about a break in. I declined but they threatened me."

"They weren't going to hurt you or your family were they? That's awful!" she spoke up.

"Well not exactly…" he continued. "I had a dog. He was getting old but I….I loved him. He was a great companion. Anyway the told me that if I didn't help they were going to take him. It was five on one so I didn't really have a choice. Long story short I helped them, was the only one caught, and my dog went missing anyway."

"Oh Duncan." She said sympathetically.

"It was a dumb story, just forget I told you." He said slightly embarrassed.

"It wasn't dumb." Said Courtney as she reached up to caress his cheek. Her eyes scanned his face. He looked at her confused.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing...i just finally understand you." she said in a soft voice.

"Just don't go blabbing it to everyone ok Courtney." He said. She could feel a smile forming on his face. There was silence for a moment.

"So what would they think of me if they met me?" she asked.

"Who?" he responded.

"Your friends…or use to be friends and your family." She added. He laughed a little.

"My friends would be dumbfounded and my family would be even more surprised." He said between chuckles.

"Why?" she asked.

"Come on princess… its, well, you! Tell me you see the difference. Like someone like me would have a chance at getting along with someone like you." He said.

"How do you suppose that?" she asked looking up at him.

"Well, your…little miss goody goody…no offence." He started.

"None taken." She interjected.

"You come from a upper class, civilized, high social world, you dress nice, your hair is always perfect, there really isn't any reason to get hopes up, not to mention your…." He started.

"Pretty?" she finished.

"Beautiful actually." He corrected her. Her eyes widened as she met his gaze.

"And you think all that means I only like, rich, well behaved, stiff upper class men?" she asked sitting up.

"I've seen it happen before." He said.

"So because of your assumptions you feel absolutely nothing…" she asked.

"Nothing about what?" he asked look face to face with her.

"Never mind." she said blushing. Her gaze was fixated out into the dark woods.

"Awww come on...now i have to know." he said nudging her.

"Trust me Duncan...it's nothing that would be of importance to you." she said trying to change the subject. He sat quietly studding her face.

"Well what you just said gives me every reason to believe it is about me." he said in a cocky tone.

"Right...sure it is." she said sarcasticly. She leaned against the cave wall. He had shifted in front of her.

"Well you're not doing a good job at denying it." he countered.

"Why should I bother?" she asked.

"Because you don't want to admit something!" he said shifting closer.

"You don't have proof." she said looking away.

"Oh shut up." He said rolling his eyes and joking with her.

"Make me shut up." she countered joking with him.

He sat for a second, and then leaned over her. His lips met hers forcefully. A shock jutted through her body. She didn't move, or bother to push him away. His hands moved on their own, one hand on the ground, the other on the wall behind her. Her eyes shut. He moved his kiss to her neck.

"D-Duncan…" her voice was shaky.

"I…told you…it would be…easier to just…give in." he said in-between kisses. She felt his hot breath on her skin. It gave her goose bumps. Her fingers longed to dig into something, but the ground wouldn't allow it.

"I don't…want to…ohm…" she said in response.

"Says who? You're high society world…or you, princess?" he said stopping to look at her. She gazed into his eyes. They were soft and vulnerable…he really had feelings for her.

She grabbed his neck and pulled him in for another kiss. Her lips were warm, and his soft. Her hands held his face to hers as he leaned on top of her. Her mouth opened allowing his tongue to enter. Her body grew hot and tingly. He pulled away.

"Whats wrong?" she asked wanting more.

He sat quietly staring into space. "Promise me you wont make fun of me. Really." He said quietly.

She looked at him, deep in the eyes. They were vulnerable. "I promise." She spoke.

He looked in her direction then away. His eyes sad. "I want to know…need to know if your as serious as I am about…this, or if your just along for the ride." He was letting is inner thoughts come out.  
"Duncan…" she said softly. She didn't know how to respond. He was letting his emotions out but she wasn't sure if she could.

"Please Courtney. It's killing me not knowing." He said laughing at him self.

"Duncan…trust me, you of all people should know that I wouldn't dare do something like this if there wasn't something motivating me." She said shyly.

"So is it the stars, the situation…what?" he asked with longing eyes.

"It's you Duncan…" she said looking at him seriously. A small tear started to fall form her eye. He looked concerned. "Here I go again." She said laughing at herself.

"Whats really bothering you?" he questioned as he whipped the tear away.

"Things…just things. Unexpected things." She said.

"Yeah I hate surprises too." He stated with a smile. "Especially big ones." He said sitting closer in front of her.

"Like what?" she inquired with a small smile.

"Devine intervention." He said in a low voice.

"Really." She humored him.

"I didn't think it was possible." He said looking at her. "That is until…"

She pulled him into a long kiss. Her hands pulled on the back of his head as his tongue slowly entered her mouth. He tasted her, and her him. Warm breath in-between kisses fogged up the air. His hands cupped her face gently. They could feel each other's warmth.

"Dame it Courtney!" he yelled pulling away, his face confused and vulnerable again. He looked down and shook his head. "You did it…you of all people." He said wiht a big smile." You are stubborn, bossy, and go crazy at the smallest of things… " he began. He sat still while thinking. "...but your intelligent, welcoming, loving… you got the bad boy." He said looking up. His eyes were watery. "I…" he smiled and laughed at himself. "I think I love you." He paused looking at her. "Utterly and completely…I don't know why…but I am in love with you Courtney." She smiled, her eyes watery too. She let out a small chuckle too.

She shrugged looking at him. She shook her head too. "Well you of all people…got the good girl." She said caressing his face. "I love you Duncan." She said unable to stop smiling. "Even if you are sloppy, juvenile, and don't think before you act…. you are kind hearted, you are loyal, and I wouldn't change a thing."

"It seemed a lot easier for you to say. Not fair." He said joking with her.

"Well I already knew you loved me back…so the lifted the burden." She said gazing at him softly. He rested his head on hers, only their foreheads touching. He closed his eyes and breathed in her smell. She let out a sigh, a long relieved sigh. His fingers laced in hers and he reached up to kiss her hand.

The roaring fire was soon a soothing flame of embers. They laid on their backs gazing at the stars form the cave. Duncan had his arm around her and gently played with her hair. Her head was just under his chin and was resting on his chest.

"This is crazy." Said Courtney in almost a whisper. "Two people that have never met, let alone us for that matter, meet by chance and fate takes care of the rest."

"I know…but it is called fate for a reason." He responded softly.

"It's hard to believe that it was this easy." She said turning to face him.

"I guess we were just one of the lucky few." He said smiling and facing her. She closed her eyes and he kissed her forehead lightly. Courtney cuddled up to him and he rubbed her arm putting her into a gentile sleep.

The morning light drifted through the leaves and graced the cave. Courtney awoke and opened her eyes to the new light. She laid on the ground, alone. She sat up and rubber her eyes. She looked around to find no one around. The quiet sound of birds chirped from far off. The wind rustled the leaves and bushes lightly. Her heart was beating fast as she looked around. There was no trace of anyone ever being with her. Did last night really happen, or was she subconsciously led by Duncan and the rest was only a dream? Her mind was confused. Was she so tired and fed up that her mind tricked her in order to keep her safe? The words, the feelings, the moment…everything had felt so real. If anything, her heart had finally helped her head make up its mind.

She closed her eyes tightly and dug her fingers into the ground. It couldn't have been a dream. She didn't want it to be a dream. Everything was so perfect…things had finally fit in place. A huge burden was lifted off her shoulders…but did it really happen?

"Are you ok?" asked a low voice. Her eyes shot open eminently. Her heart sank and her breathing quickened. Her eyes became watery form the sight. Duncan stood only a few feet away form her. His hair was messy and his clothes still damp…damp from the rain. He had a few dirt spots on his face but a small smile nonetheless. His eyes were soft as he looked at her sympathetically.

"Duncan…." She managed to speak.

"I went out to look for more wood, the fire was going down and you looked cold." He said scratching the back of his head and blushing. Courtney went to open her mouth but nothing would come out except a small laugh that grew. Duncan stared at her.

"Duncan…tell me, and tell me truthfully…" she began. She stood up and walked over in front of him…only a few inches apart. "What are your real feelings for me?" she asked. He leaned in and kissed her softly. His warms lips on hers. His hands dropped the wood and floated along her back. Who knew some one so powerful and strong could ever be like this, ever let their guard down. He broke apart from the kiss. Her lips lingered hoping for more.

"I already told you Princess…I love you." He said confidently with a smirk.

"I thought so." She said, her eyes were still closed. "I guess I just like hearing it." she said returning his smile. The heavy burden was once again off her shoulders.

Duncan took her hand and held it tightly. "I guess we should be heading off to camp." He said a little disappointed.

"If we must." She said walking along side him. "Do you think we should tell anyone?" she asked as they wandered through the woods.

"I think we should keep it our little secret." He said looking over at her. "I don't want to share it with anyone but you as of right now." She smiled at him.

"I feel the same." She said squeezing his hand.

They walked hand in hand for a long while. The light conversation helped pass the time. Soon enough they heard familiar voices calling for them. They stopped in their tracks. Duncan looked over at Courtney. She returned the stare. They both sighed as their hands slowly drifted apart. Courtney took a few steps forward as Duncan waited. He watched her as she glided through the woods. The wind swept through her hair as she gracefully walked into the light of the sun. She turned to look at him. He stood alone. She smiled at him softly. He nodded for her to keep going and returned the smile when she looked away.

"Over here!" she yelled, as the voices calling for them got closer.


	5. Chapter 5

LeShawna, Bridgette, and Geoff emerged form the trees with worried looks. Courtney ran over and hugged LeShawna.

"We were so worried when you didn't come back, and then the storm." Said Bridgette with a sympathetic smile. "Don't ever do that to us again."

"Ya girl…what happened to you. Is Duncan all right?" she asked looking over her shoulder to see him slowly walking into view. Geoff ran over to check on him.  
"Well…I wasn't paying attention and got lost. Then a bear came and I got stuck in a tree. Duncan found me and got me unstuck, but then it started getting dark and the rain was too heavy to see in, so we found a small cave and camped out for the rest of the night." She explained. "But everything is cool, were both fine." She stated with a smile.

"Were just glad Duncan was able to find you." Said LeShawna. "It probably would have killed him if he didn't."

"What?" asked Courtney with wide eyes and trying to hold back her blush.

"Ya I would say he was the most worried out of everyone, and trust me we were all worried." Said Bridgette.

"Him…worried?" asked Courtney.

"He wouldn't admit it… but he was. He couldn't stop fidgeting and pacing. Finally he just up and left" said LeShawna. "He's not as good at hiding his emotions as he thinks." She commented. Courtney let out an awkward giggle.

"So what was it like?" asked Bridgette.

"Hu?" Courtney responded.

"Your night with Duncan…obviously you two didn't kill each other." She stated.

"Oh, well once he got the fire going, we chatted." She said clearing her thought. "Then we just went to sleep." She ended.

"Oh…ok." Said LeShawna giving Courtney the I don't quite believe you look.

"Yup…not really anything you guys need to worry about." Said Courtney looking over in Duncan's direction.

He was talking to Geoff. She enjoyed watching him. The way his facial expressions responded to the conversation, the way his eyes shone in the sun and became an even more vibrant blue, and the way he listened or at lest seemed interested were little things that caught her eye. She saw him sneak a peek from the corner of his eyes and wink at her. Her heart sank into her stomach but eminently responded with butterflies. A shiver ran down her spine.

"Are you ok?" asked Bridgette. "You seem a little weak." She stated placing her hand on Courtney's shoulder.

"Probably just from sleeping on the cold ground." Said Courtney. She began coughing. Perhaps she really had caught a cold, even with Duncan's warmth.

"She doing all right?" asked Geoff walking over with Duncan.

"She might have a cold." Said LeShawna.

"I think I'm fine." Responded Courtney.

Duncan walked over to her and placed his hand on her forehead. It was warm. He sighed. "She has a bit of a fever." He said unable to look away form her eyes. Her knees went weak and almost buckled under her.

"Oh hun!" said LeShawna concerned. Duncan held her arms to keep her from falling.

He gazed at her. Unable to do anything but that. He wanted to scoop her up and place her in bed. He wanted to hold her hand all night until she got better and have her rest her head on his chest. She returned the gaze as if no one else was around them. His touch gave her goose bumps.

"Y-you want me to carry you back to camp?" he asked clearing his through and trying not to look concerned.

"Sure." She said looking away. With out hesitation he lifted up her legs and held her back. It was effortless to him. Her arms rested on her stomach and she let her head rest on his chest breathing in his smell.

They arrived around noon at the center of camp. The others came out to greet them. Duncan walked past them with out a hello and headed to the infirmary with Courtney in his arms. He had a serious expression on his face and didn't want to be bothered. He could feel everyone watching him. He guessed they had confused expressions considering caring wasn't his style, but it didn't bother him. He walked into the infirmary cabin and placed her on the only bed.

The room was small and empty. It had wood floors and walls with a small white rug in the middle of it. There was one bed in the room with white sheets that sat against the wall with a window. The window allowed direct light to shine in and illuminate the room. A small dark wooden nightstand sat on the other side of the bed and a matching chair beside it. There were cabinets on the opposite wall from the bed that were locked. His guess was that they held medicine and other equipment off limits to the campers. Courtney laid on the bed looking out the window.

Her eyes scanned the view. The natural light reflected off her smooth skin. Her eyes were soft as she turned to look at Duncan. He stood beside the bed, his gaze else ware. She reached up and grabbed his hand. His gaze returned to her. She smiled at him.

"All of them are still standing out there. Most likely waiting for you to come back out." She said in a whisper. She could see the group from the window. They all stood around the flagpole talking amongst them self's but facing the cabin.  
"So?" he said rubbing her hand with his thumb. "You feeling any better?" he asked.

"I'm fine." She said assumingly.

"You nearly collapsed." He said looking at her and raising one eyebrow.

"Ya…from your touch." She said acting koy.

"But your face was warm." He stated humoring her.

"Oh and you didn't feel the heat brewing between us?" she asked smiling at him.

"The princess is an actress." He said amused. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I guess I'll visit you later, considering your so sick." He said sarcastically.

She watched him exit the cabin and walk out to the rest of the group. She sighed to herself. "I'll be looking forward to it."

The sun began to go down and the air got cooler. Courtney had opened the cabin window to let the light breeze in. She could hear the waves form the lake roll against the shore and the wind against the trees. A few stars spotted the early night sky. The sun was a deep orange as it proceeded to sink behind the water line. The only light in the infirmary cabin were two large candles. It filled up most of the room and allowed for nice lighting. Courtney sat in bed breathing in the air from the window. The cabin door creaked slowly and she turned to see her visitor. Her face light up with excitement.

"How are you doing in here?" said a low voice, but not the low voice she came to know so well. Geoff walked in and closed the door with Bridgette by his side. Her face slowly drooped.

"Oh…hi Geoff, hi Bridgette." She said trying to be nice.

"Expecting someone else?" he asked even though he knew the answer. Courtney sat in silence. "Chris decided to actually let us have a night out. Everyone wants to go out to dinner and just hang out around town for the night. I thought I should let you know." He commented waiting in the doorway with his arm around Bridgett's waist.

"It sucks that it's the night you aren't feeling well Courtney…but don't worry, I'll bring you back a huge slice of chocolate cake." Said Bridgette excited.

"You can't give her chocolate, wont that make her even sicker?" commented Geoff.

"Were girls, chocolate can fix anything." Said Bridgette patting his shoulder and giggling.

"That sounds wonderful Bridgette, thank you." Said Courtney sincerely.

"Oh and don't worry about being lonely, Duncan has a huge head ach and is staying back also. I talked to him about visiting you, no promises though." Said Geoff.

"Oh, well, whatever…I don't really mind either way." Said Courtney scratching the back of her neck and looking out the window.

"Alright, well I think everyone is ready to go so, have a fun night." Said Bridgette with a wink. She walked out to meet the group.

"You don't have to keep pretending around me..." Said Geoff quietly after Bridgette left. Courtney looked at him not sure what to say. "About last night…and the confections." He continued. Courtney blinked rapidly looking away and blushed.

"We promised not tell anyone…well not yet that is." She said.

"Well, I kind of guessed, he just clarified." He said.

"Oh." Said Courtney still stunned.

"I wont tell anyone…I promise." He assured her.

"Thanks." She said smiling at him.

Geoff began to walk out again but stopped and looked over his shoulder. "He really is that crazy about you." He said in a serious tone.

Courtney smiled shyly. "I know." Geoff finally left. She watched as all the others got on the bus and were driven away. Then she waited. Not long after the bus rolled off did she hear a knock at her door. She quickly smoothed her hair. "Come in."

The door opened to reveal Duncan. "I came to check on my Princess." He said with his charming smile.

"So how is your head ach?" she asked sarcastically.

"Actually I never had one." He responded joking with her.

"Really." She said, again sarcastically. He sat on the edge of her bed and gazed into her eyes.

"You want to go for a walk?" he asked looking out the window. The sunlight lingered ever so slightly. The rest of the night was lit up by the moon, stars and lights scattered around the camp.

"Why not." She said getting up. They exited the cabin and walked slowly through camp.

"So how was being cooped up in there all day?" he asked.

"It seemed so long." She commented.

"Considering you had something to look forward to." He said bumping her arm with his.

She rolled her eyes "Ha! Whatever you want to think Duncan." She said sarcastically. He mocked her words in a high-pitched voice. They laughed and joked as they headed over to the dock. A large lamppost aluminated it.

"So Geoff knows." She said as they walked down the dock. The waves rolled on the shore. The moon sparkled on the water.

"Yeah…about that." He began as he scratched the back of his neck. "He came to talk to me about last night. He's known for a while now about my feelings towards you and was just curious. I told him nothing happened like we promised. You know him; he's good at reading people. He made a sarcastic comment about me finally telling you and I guess I just subconsciously made some face that gave it away. He was the first to notice what was going on with me when it came to you and told Bridgette. Bridgette told a few other people of my possible crush, and im sure everyone knows, but whatever." He finished. They stopped at the edge of the dock and looked out at the view. The wind picked up and cooled their faces.

"Does Bridgette know about last night?" she asked.

"I don't think so." He responded.

Courtney walked behind him. He turned to face her. They were only inches apart. She caressed his face gently and peered ino his eyes. "It was a naughty think for you to break the promise." She spoke.

"Are you ganna have to punish me now?" he asked closing the gap. They were merely centimeters apart.

"Would you like that?" she asked seductively.

He cleared his thought and smiled raising one eyebrow. "Bring it on." He responded acting cocky.

She bit her lower lip and looked deep into his eyes. Her hand moved down his neck and on to his chest. She giggled and suddenly pushed him off the dock and into the water. He landed with a large splash.

"What the hell was that?" he yelled up surprised. A large smile was on his face.

"You asked for it." she responded laughing.

"Well why don't you come in! Its actually pretty nice." He said swimming around.

"Naw, I think I'm good up here." She said placing her hands on her hips and watching him.

He swam over to the edge of the dock and hoisted himself up. Dripping wet he took off his shirt. "You see…that wasn't really a question." He said walking toward her with his arms open.

"Duncan don't you dare!" she squealed walking backwards quickly. He chuckled and charged at her. He grabbed her by the waist and lifter her over his shoulder. She struggled but he walked her effortlessly to the end of the dock, and then jumped in.

They both emerged laughing. She splashed his face and him hers. She tried to dunk him but just got flipped over his shoulder. He cornered her up against one of the docks posts in the water. She looked at him shyly. His hand moved a small wet piece of hair form her face. He moved his face close to hers. Her lower lip quivered in expectance for his lips. He moved as close as he could get with out touching, both still gazing at one another. He tilted his head to the side and smiled. His hand dunked her head under the water.

She emerged gasping for air. " What the hell was that?" she asked repeating his earlier question.

"That was pay back." He commented.

"And throwing me in the water wasn't?" she questioned swimming over to him.

"No, that was fun." he stated wrapping his arms around her in the water.

"You ready to get out?" she asked.

"Sure." He responded taking her hand and leading her to shore. They walked along it in their bear feet. He led her back to the infirmary cabin. He rested his wet shirt on the chair. She took off hers and was left with nothing but her bra and cami on. Her cami clung to her body and was still wet.

She sat on her bed and waited for him to do the same. He did and took her hand. His fingers laced with hers and he stroked her face softly. Her mouth parted slightly as she looked at him. Her eyes were soft and her face hot. He leaned in but stopped before his lips met hers. She stared at him confused. He leaned over and blew out one of the candles. It dimmed the room quiet a lot. The shadows danced from the remaining flame across his face and in his eyes. He shrugged and smiled at her. She returned his smile but with one eyebrow raised. He took the back of her neck and pulled her in to his kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

She felt his force and fell into it easily. He opened his mouth hoping she would do the same. She did. He tasted her sweet taste. His weight felt heavy on her. She began to lean down hoping he would follow her. He did. He lifted his legs on the bed. He pined her on her back, and him on his hands and knees. He kissed her passionately. Her hands ran up and down his back scratching at his skin. He broke the kiss and went to nibble her ear. She panted quickly. Her pupils dilated. His kiss moved down her neck. She let out a quick moun. Her hand clenched the back of his head as he kissed her. His body jerked suddenly form her touch. It aroused him. She pushed him up. He sat looking at her. She climbed on to his lap and continued his kiss. She touched the back of his head again noticing the pleasurable reaction it gave him. Her kiss moved down to his neck as well.

"C-Courtney…" he began. He was breathing heavily. "Y-you…wow." He said opening his eyes. She looked up at him, her eyes intense. She smiled and looked down. Her eyes met back with his and stayed there as she slowly sank between his legs. His mouth opened and his eyebrow twitched as he watched her tug at his belt. He was no longer in control of his body. He couldn't help that he was already imagining what was going to happen. His body reacted to that and he started to grow.

Her hand massaged his area. "I can already feel you throbbing." She commented. She went for his zipper and button. She maneuvered her way around him softly. He sat unable to move or think. His breathing quickened as she rubbed him.

"W-what are you doing?" he questioned almost unable to talk.

"You don't like it?" she asked.

"No! No, it's not that." he said

"Didn't think so." She said continuing. He could feel her hands, then her mouth slowly at first. His breathing was fast and his cheeks red as he sat looking up at the ceiling.

"ahhhhHHHHH!" A sound of pleasure escaped his mouth. His hands clenched tightly to the edge of the bed. His whole body was tense becoming use to the experience. He let out a few more mouns as she sucked him harder. He placed one hand on the back of her head and puller her toward him as he moved his hips toward her quickly. "Courtney….if y-you kept this up….I…I don't know if I'll be able to stop."

"Who said I wanted you to stop?" she asked as she went back to stroking him. Her hand moved faster and his face showed the pleasure.

"Ohhhhhh…" he moaned. His grip got tighter. He felt as if he would break the bed frame if she didn't stop. "Sorry Courtney!" he yelled as he got off the bed and on to her and the floor with a thud. He quickly unzipped her pants and took them off with her panties.

"Wait!" she said. He looked at her. "Do you have a condom?" she asked.

"Ya I got one form Geoff." He responded.

"Were you planning this?" she asked.

"No. You were the one that asked for the condom, were you planning this?" he asked trying to hurry her along.

"No." she said.

"Ok then…" he said trying to get an ok form her.

"Just fuck me." She said lying her head back down. This aroused him even more.

She let out a yelp as he entered her. Again his body took over. His hips moved fast as he humped her on the floor. "Ohhhhhh! Duncan!" she moaned.

"Sorry Courtney…. I can't control my body right now." He said as he pumped her harder. "Ohhhhhhhhhh! This just feels so incredible!"

"Yes! Oh yes Duncan!" sounds of pleasure escaped her mouth. "Harder! I know you can go harder!" she said in an aggressive tone. He lifted one of her legs over his shoulder and she rolled to her side. He rested one hand on either side of her body as he tried to get as close as possible. "Ohhhhhh right there!"

"Courtney I…." He couldn't finish his sentence. His eyes closed tightly and he clenched his teeth, as he trusted harder. She moaned and gasped for air. Her hands tried to grip the floor but couldn't. She finally found the leg of the bed frame and held tightly to it. A light shone though he window suddenly.

"What was that?" asked Courtney.

"Shit! It might be the bus." Said Duncan still in motion. They heard the sound of an engine come to a stop.

"What if some one comes?" she asked. Her head was on the ground listening to every vibration or potential footstep.

"It's dim enough in here, they probably will think your asleep." He said pushing harder.

"No….i think I….hear someone." She said in between moans.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked as he sweated.

"No…no…they might just pass by." She said listing closely.

"Good because I don't think I cannnnnnAhhhhhhh!" he said slurring his last word with a sound of pleasure.

"Hey, I just wanted to let you know we were back." Said a muffled voice from the other side of the door. Geoff opened the door. Duncan shot a sideways glance feeling the sweat between the two of them and trying to keep one eye open. He humped her faster. The timing of their sounds became closer. The door closed as quickly as it opened.

"Are you ok?" he asked as she got louder.

"Yeah…I'm just trying to hold out…." She said between moans.

"Go ahead and cum Courtney." He said pumping her harder.

"No! I don't want to be first…." She said trying to hold out.

"Give it up girl, you wont last, just cum already!" he said pushing as hard and fast as he could go. He wasn't going to last much longer. He let out one more push and they both exploded with one another. Sounds of pleasure echoed in the small room. He fell on top of her as he caught his breath. She held him to her body tightly as she caught hers and rubbed his back.


	7. Chapter 7

Duncan blinked rapidly regaining consciousness. His head rested on Courtney's chest. He could hear her breathing and felt the rise and fall or her body. He felt her hand rubbing his back and looked up. She smiled at him.

"Welcome back." She said quietly. He propped himself up on his hands and knees and rolled onto his back beside her. His body was relaxed and he was tired. "You should go." She said noticing his drowsy state.

"And what if I don't want to." He said turning his head to look at her.

"You need sleep." She said stroking his hair.

"Why can't I stay with you?" he questioned sweetly taking her hand form his hair and lacing his fingers with it.

"You can't sleep with me Duncan." She said.

"A little late for that don't you think." He said raising one eye brow.

"Duncan!" she said lightly hitting his arm and giggling. Her cheeks were red.

"Ok ok…sorry. But do I really have to go?" he questioned sitting up.

"Yes." She said doing the same. He picked up his shirt. It was still wet form the late night swim. He buttoned his pants and put his belt on. She slipped her pants back on and re-lit the candles.

"Well I guess this is goodnight then." He said grabbing her hand and pulling her into his arms.

"I will miss you." She said reassuring him.

"Same here." He said. His hand cupped her face and moved down her neck. She got goose bumps form his touch. Her eyes closed waiting for his lips. He leaned in, but stopped right before his lips met hers. "Good night Courtney." He said pulling away from her.

Her eyes opened. Her mouth hung open as she stood slightly stunned. She couldn't think of anything to say. "Forgetting something?" she questioned as she referred to his lack of a kiss.

"Nope…I think we're pretty even." He said joking with her. He opened the door and closed it behind him. She stood with her arms crossed and looking at the floor.

Courtney sighed to herself. She could still feel his touch. The door opened suddenly and her hand was grabbed. Duncan pulled her into his lips passionately. "Ok that wasn't for you…it was for me." He said before leaving suddenly. She giggled to herself.

Duncan walked through camp to his cabin. He sat on the steps and looked up at the sky. He tried to collect his thoughts but it wasn't working. He sighed to his self and a smile crept to his face. Geoff had been leaning against one of the wooden columns without Duncan noticing.

"Dude…walk of shame." Said Geoff joking with him.

"Shut up man." He responded to him with a playful punch. They walked into the cabin and soon enough went to sleep.

The next morning was like any other. Courtney was up and about at her regular time. She walked into the shower and turned on the water. Time went by and no one came in. She took extra long to change and dry off, but still…no interruptions. She stepped out of the showers slowly. The only thing to meet her was the cold breeze of the morning. She walked over to the dock and sat down on the edge.

Courtney stared out at the rising sun. The sound of the water hitting the shore was the only sound around her. She felt a small vibration on the dock. It got louder and she turned around. Duncan was walking down it starting at the sun with his hands in his pockets. He stood beside her.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked still looking at the sun.

"Take a guess." He responded.

"Are you happy about it?" she asked him.

He nodded to himself. "Yeah." He responded quietly. "What about you?"

She was silent for a moment then stood up and faced him. He turned his head form the sun to look at her. The wind blew though her hair and his. She blinked still silent. Duncan frowned and looked down.

"I don't think I could be happier." She said quietly, her face stern. He looked up to meet her eyes. He reached around her and pulled her close to him. They stood that way as the sun finished rising and the others began their day.


End file.
